Small things
by Melitot Proud Eye
Summary: The war is over. [Collection of short stories born from prompts, random inspiration or cut from other stories; some related, some not] [Thunderfrost-Thorki] [occasional crossover with Avengers]
1. Say it again

**Tags:** Drabble Collection, Flash Fic Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Domestic International Fanworks Day 2015, Hermaphrodites, Intersex Loki, Implied Mpreg, Snippets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, amateur plumber!Thor, Loki did not sign for this shit, But he's enjoying it nonetheless, Warning: Loki, Squick, Human Biology, Meaning talk of natural parasites, Sorry Not Sorry, Maybe a bit, Poor Thor, Loki being Loki.

 **Notes:** First flashfic was published on February 15th and is dedicated to the **International Fanworks Day**. Pure, unadulterated fluff.

Since English is not my first language there could be mistakes, I'm sorry if any got past my editing. Feel free to point them out, I'll correct them right away~

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

.

 **Say it again**

.

.

.

"Loki..."

"..."

"Loki."

"Hnn."

" _Loki_."

A rustle of blankets. A shoulder is lowered and the dim light coming from the window outlines Loki's profile. His eyes are closed.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me again."

A groan. "I'm sleeping, Thor."

Thor turns him completely on his back. "Not anymore" he says, with a smile.

He rubs his nose against Loki's cheek, strokes his face against his neck, breathing in his scent as he leaves behind stubble burns.

"Come on, say it again. I want to hear it..."

"I said it an hour ago."

" _Four_ hours ago. Come on, tell me."

"Nnn."

"I have waited for so long."

"Maybe I should have made you wait even longer" Loki grumbles, while reaching out to meet his kisses.

"Please."

With a huff, Loki kicks the covers off and pushes him back down, pressing him on the bed with his naked, hot body. His hands caress Thor's chest, then cup his face.

"I love you" he says, low, bending down to kiss him. "I will love you forever."

 _The war is over._

 _._


	2. Love in the time of dynasties

**Notes:** This was born in winter 2012 and belonged to the _By watchfires and thrones_ 'verse, before the series took on a life of its own with _By thrones of crowned kings_ , leaving me no way to use it, lol. Just imagine this happening after Thor and Loki have walked a long, difficult path of reconciliation and amends, but still face understandable problems.  
Title inspired by Marquez's famous book.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

.

 **Love in the time of dynasties**

.

.

Then one morning he wakes up and his body has a different balance. He sinks back into the pillows, light-headed, and stares at the canopy until his magic has stopped buzzing. He couldn't explain how, but he knows right away. He's... he's–expecting a child.

They're going to have a child.

And for the Nine, Loki would have laughed in the prophets' faces, but this changes _everything_.

"Are you still certain about it?" he asks, while Thor is touching his belly in every possible and conceivable way, mesmerized.

"If I'm not certain of this, I'll never be certain of anything" is the answer, spoken against his stomach.

Rough, warm hands on his back, keeping him near.

"You've still got time, you know."

"Time for what?" Thor asks, disconcerted, lifting his head. "Repudiate you and disown them?"

Loki answers in rather firm a voice, and he's proud of that. "Yes. Three fourths of the council would accept it without discussion. And the people too. Asgard's future king, a half-Jötun? You'll sooner find someone who wants him half-bilgesnipe."

Thor sees through the pretence immediately and his puzzlement turns into anger. "The _king_ of Asgard _is_ half-Jötun" he says with gritted teeth, gripping Loki's hips. "Or have you forgotten? My grandmother was Bestla, daughter of Bolthorn, sister to Mìmir. You're the one who told me that."

"Yes, but–"

"But what? But she – he – wasn't deformed? He wasn't an orphan deserving to be exposed? Because if this is what you were about to say, Norns help me, Loki, I–"

Loki averts his eyes. Thor shakes him gently, still kneeling before him.

"Why do you always have to think the worst of yourself? After everything you've done, after the hardships we've overcome thanks to your constance, too... I don't understand."

Loki lets himself be hugged and thinks that, doubtless, his children won't grow feeling neglected. Or misunderstood.

.


	3. Reckless (and loving it)

**Notes:** Fill for the tumblr prompt "who drives when they're going somewhere", from the marriage meme :)  
Original post on my tumblr. As always, feel free to point out any mistakes and typos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

.

 **Reckless (and loving it)**

.

.

They don't use human modes of transport very often, even if those have vastly improved after Stark came in contact with Asgardian 'technology'.

It's not a matter of snubbing them, as some like to believe; just practicality. Most of the time their feet, Mjölnir and Loki's _seiðr_ are faster means to reach the mark, be it an emergency site or the mall.

Then, if they use a human transport, they're usually passengers. When the Avengers are on the move, if Loki feels like joining, they both board either a SHIELD aircraft or a land vehicle driven by trained, efficient people. That way they can spend the journey trading information and building a strategy with their (" _Your–_ ") brothers-in-arms. It's sensible and convenient, since they need to save their strenght as well. Even if Thor would rather have more control on the situation.

He's used to be in control. He likes to be, after all the life lessons he received, except–

Except when his consort sits behind the wheel.

Sometimes it's required by the circumstances, sometimes they just want to go somewhere by different means. Loki gets that glint in his eyes and Thor knows he's in for a treat (and a few scares).

In fact, as much as his brother has rejected what he was in the darkest hours of his life, at least this one thing remains: he's still a wild pilot. It seems that controlling a Chitauri ship can't be forgotten.

It's something that speaks to Thor's inner storm. Nothing awakens his fighting instincts and his desire like Loki racing through cities and deserts at a breakneck speed, with him as a willing, helpless passenger. His not-brother has made driving Stark's shining cars an art form, all muscle and brain (and magic too, thank the Norns). And this after a life of loathing all the savage rides Asgard could provide, Mjolnir included. It would be funny, if Thor weren't always busy clutching at the car's frame with a good deal of his might.

"You put me to sleep when you drive", Loki says, grinning, and floors the gas pedal.

It's rare for Thor to get a hand on the wheel. He's not complaining, though: sometimes it's good to live just for the thrill.

Flying a plane with him is even better, because Loki was born a magpie with a raptor's heart. In this, Thor of the Thunder is right beside him. It's savage and primordial.

Just like the sex they have when they touch down.

Thor feasts his eyes on the vision of Loki sprawled on top of a hood, of a wing, and Loki draws him near with clawed hands.

"What are you waiting for?"

Thor won't tell him, but these moments make their domestic life even more precious, and a little bewildering as well.

He'd never have pegged the both of them as cuddlers, especially with each other.

.


	4. Do-it-yourself

**Note:** Fill for the marriage!meme prompt at tumblr: **who fixes the plumbing (or calls the plumber)**.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

.

 **Do-it-yourself**

.

.

"Wouldn't it be better to call an expert?"

This is what Loki asks every time a pipe of the plumbing system bursts. It happens both in their Midgardian apartment and their private villa on Asgard, and it has obviously all to do with Thor's electric excesses and nothing with his own _seiðr_ experiments.

Every time the answers he gets are a grunt and the clang of an uprooted pipe. Thor squats either under a sink or next to a radiator, or in another nook and unbolts straightens tears off. With his bulk it is no small feat. The muscles of his back and arms bulge, while the comfortable pants he wears slip down until they're showing half of his magnificent ass.

Sometimes Loki wonders why they haven't programmed everything with enchantments, like in the Válaskjálf; like civilized people. But he's got to admit that the current view is worth enduring a few inconveniences.

"Do you think you'll be much longer in here?" he enquires.

Thor smirks above a shoulder.

"Oh, I've just started."

He's full of child-like glee. Loki has always thought that a hammer was more suited to a carpenter than a soldier, but he wouldn't have imagined he'd be proven right this way. Inner jokes and sarcasm mix with a good helping of exasperation.

"Well, let me know if you want a _real plumber_. You know, someone actually capable of doing this job, once in a while."

Thor grunts again, hidden by the sink's cabinet. "Trifles. It will be as good as new."

He emerges just in time for his eyes to catch Loki on the threshold, and he's sweaty, dishevelled and inviting.

"Shower together, when I'm done?"

"It depends on how dirty you'll be."

"Hmm, you like it when I'm dirty..."

Loki chucks a roll of toilet paper at his head.

Thor laughs, then grasps Mjölnir and goes under again, beginning to weld with a miniature lightning. Such prince(s) Asgard has received.

Shaking his head, Loki goes to read a book in the peace of the living room.

.


	5. Meditations on tv (and on the

**Notes:** Another silly thing written for **tumblr's OTP marriage!meme - who falls asleep with the tv on** :)  
Proof-read only by me, feel free to point out any mistakes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

.

 **Meditations on tv (and on the precious routine of love)**

.

.

Loki likes television.

Nothing of the kind exists in the other eight realms – there may be projections of images and sounds over great distances, made possible by magic, but those are more comparable to phone calls and... video calls than to tv. He didn't believe it would interest him. However, living more or less in contact with Stark and his astonishing toys has such effects. One begins chauvinistically biased and, after a few hours, he knows how to use things he wouldn't even have imagined before.

There are many junk shows, alright. Further confirmation of human mediocrity's reach (but if _he_ were to found a TV channel things would change, oh, he could start with Asgardian history and costume, fashion, his mother's great library, the–). It doesn't lack in interesting shows for people who appreciate cerebral stimuli, though. The evenings when he's free and too tired for a tumble in the bed or two, Loki turns on the screen, sits on the sofa with the green plaid on his legs and flick through channels until he finds the right one. The repetitiveness of the action relaxes him. The physical passivity of the viewing helps him concentrate, just like the silence of Asgard's library did when he was a student.

He can reflect on what he's done, or has to do, take stock of the day.

And now he's not alone. Thor joins him after some minutes, fresh out of the shower. A kiss, an arm either around the shoulders or the waist (if he doesn't opt for lying down with his head on Loki's thighs) and the evening can start. Loki inwardly smiles and counts.

Within half an hour Thor is asleep. For one who lives of movement and noise television is soporific; without an action film on, he goes out like a light.

Loki turns the volume down and watches the show until the end. Then he tunes into a radio broadcasting classics – absolutely not romantic – and doesn't budge from the couch. Lying close to Thor, his breathing or heartbeat near, he closes his eyes to _live_ the peace of their refuge.

Why did he think that the happiest destiny was to be king of a realm? Happiness is being lord of a house where love resides.

.


	6. Don't walk by that door

**Notes:** One of the most pointless things I've ever written... but hey, it can count as a super-quick vignette? Set in the 'verse where one of my unpublished Thunderfrost WIPs takes place (there are the Avengers, NY, the X-Men and sometimes the Fantastic 4 too; hoping I'll finish it someday ._.) and does Loki being a prankster really need a plot, anyway?

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

.

.

 **Don't walk by that door**

.

.

.

Tony is going down the tower by way of the stairs to stretch his legs, a frosted donut in his mouth, when at the 40th story he detects tremors, shouts and laughter.

Instinct tells him to make a break for it, but he has no time to react. The hysterical laughing comes closer, accompanied by what resembles a stampede of rhinos. Then the door to the landing is flung open.

Loki leaps out of it like a gazelle. His eyes are gleaming with typical malicious glee.

"Don't destroy my tower!" Tony begs.

"Don't worry, Stark" Loki cackles. "Thor won't be able to do much with that tiny hammer."

He turns at the bottom of the stairs, just before the bend.

"Or maybe I should say tiny _worm_!"

Thor crashes the door against the wall, dressed only in a towel.

«LOKII!»

Tony knows he should never put foot on the floor occupied by those two. He _knows_. But he always falls for it.

.

.

o.o.o

Yes, Loki shrunk Mjolnir. No, I wasn't talking about the actual hammer :)


	7. Trivia

**Notes:** Loki being Loki with the help of a Midgardian health magazine.  
I have no excuse for this... except that maybe Loki's spirit possessed me? Hoping it doesn't squick anyone too much, lol *hides*

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

.

.

 **Trivia**

.

.

"Did you know that the mouth is one of the filthiest places of the body?" Loki asks from his magazine, crossing his legs. "And that it can house over six hundred types of parasites?"

"No."

"Did you know that only the anus is dirtier?"

"...No."

"And that plaque can facilitate infections?"

"No..."

"After all, if you think about it, spit stinks. When it become stagnant too long, you notice it. You know, maybe we shouldn't have oral sex anymore, nor kiss each other, especially when barely awake – just think of all the crawling glazes we've spread on each other over the years."

Thor stops polishing Mjolnir and looks at him with a surly expression. "Are you trying to make me puke, Loki?"

Loki grins from ear to ear.

.


End file.
